Steroid Shots and Rathian Plates
by Feyrah
Summary: My first fic here, and just a short one about me and my pal with terrible item luck - even worse than me - taking on a Rathian. MH3, our own characters of course. Enjoy!


Two hunters marched out of base camp on Deserted Island. The hunter in front speedily walked along, feet splashing in the water slightly. A Bowgun hung on her back, the Deviljho barrel peeking comically over her shoulder. Tall black horns protruded from the Dragon-resistant helmet on her head, with bright crimson feathers at the sides of it, matching the bright red of her hair, kept in pigtails. Her armor was a mix of all sorts of monsters from the feared Alatreon to Damascus of the most powerful Jhen Mohrans. She always seemed the most enthusiastic to get to the monster first; most probably to get her status shots into effect right away.

The girl was being followed by another hunter. Clad in deep red armor of the King of the Skies for this hunt, the second hunter walked slower behind the gunner. She did this to conserve energy - for on the second's back hung a huge Great Sword, blue and spiked with orange, lovingly referred to by its owner as Lagia Wildfire. But most people called her lazy. Which tended to get on her nerves as she often ended up doing 'most of the work'.

The girl in Rathalos armor was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice her hunting partner stop and load her bowgun. She headed up the slope oblivious to passing the gunner when-

''Hey, wait!''

''..Huh?'' She turned around.

To see her gunner partner readily loaded and aiming at her.

The blademaster rolled her eyes and grinned, recieving her dose of 'steroid shots', as she fondly called them. This happened on most quests. Not that the Great Sword user was complaining.

And then they both jogged up the slope, feet splashing in the river as they walked towards the cave on the other side of the clearing where their target was expected to be.

''We're going after a Rathian, right?''

''Yes. For spines.''

''Right.''

''I hope I get a plate..'' the gunner sighed longingly.

''Good luck with that.'' The blademaster chuckled, stopping in front of the cave's entrance as a few Altaroth scurried past.

''You have a lot of them Feyrah..'' the gunner whined.

''I know, Fire. If I could give you one, believe me, I would.'' She sighed back. ''But it's nice to work for and earn your own carves right?''

''I guess..''

''But I'll get that tail off for you at least.''

''Thanks!''

They trekked through the cave, keeping quiet and out of sight upon hearing the beating of large wings. And there a few feet away landed the Queen of the Land in emerald scales. Fire got out her Bowgun, loaded it ready and looked to her partner, who nodded. So Feyrah jogged up to the wyvern, who noticed her quickly, throwing back her head and letting out a tremendous screech. Feyrah staggered back a few steps, hiding behind her large blade from the sound. A paintball shot went splat onto the Rathian's neck, and they were all set to begin the fight.

The well experienced hunters knew every move of the wyvern, rarely getting harmed, able to attack and evade with superb timing. Feyrah knew when to block or begin charging a powerful slash laced with the Lagiacrus' powerful thunder element, while Fire knew when to aim for what part of the Rathian with what ammo. Fire reloaded her Bowgun, finishing just in time to roll out of the way of a ferocious fireball. Feyrah gave chase, going for the Rathian's legs in an attempt to slow her down. Yellow clouds of a dust-like substance puffed off the Rathian's scales along with the blue sparks. Feyrah recognised the Paralyzing shots, grinning at the sweet advantage she would soon have thanks to her gunner companion.

''Just a few more..'' Fire said to herself, mentally counting how many had been fired and how many more it would take for the paralyzing substance to take effect.

Feyrah attempted to keep a mental note as well, though she didn't have much knowledge of how Bowgun ammunition worked. So she was patient, attacking the legs and neck while more Para shots pierced the Rathian's scales. The wyvern charged past Feyrah who smashed her Great Sword into the Queen's face, making her flinch as scales shattered off after the impact.

When the wyvern attempted to snap at the Great Sword user, the final Paralyzing shot hit her in the neck. She wailed in frustration and anger as her muscles seized up and yellow sparks flew about everywhere. Feyrah grinned and nodded to Fire, appreciating the job well done. Holding Lagia Wildfire behind her shoulder, she charged her power. Finally swinging down, the tail was cleaved clean off with a spurt of blood and thunder. The Rathian lurched forward and toppled, roaring in pain and increased fury as the end of her tail flopped onto the ground with a small thud.

The Queen, humiliated and badly injured, gave a snarl and took off. Feyrah raised the visor on her helmet and watched her leave, then turned to Fire. She gave her a pat on the back.

''Nice job with the Para.''

''Thanks~.''

And in sync they both got out their carving knives. Feyrah let Fire go first.

''..This here, could it be a..'' Fire said in disbelief.

''Yeah, I think it is!''

So Fire gasped and cut out of the tail what she wanted so much; a Rathian plate. She squealed with glee.

''Finally finally finally!'' she jumped up and down to emphasize her joy.

Feyrah just chuckled as she cut off something that could be of use out of the remains of the severed tail.

''Congratulations~''

They both packed them into their bags. Hearing the Rathian's roar in the distance as she sharpened her lethal sword Feyrah placed it on her back again.

''Ready to go after her?'' she asked.

With an okay from Fire the two went running up towards the river again, ready for the rest of the hunt.


End file.
